


Come Home With Me

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficana shops for a sex slave





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Ana stopped on one of the pictures in the catalog. She stared at it, at the soft pink lips and the bright brown eyes. Many of the young slaves in the catalog had caught her attention. She had a few photos marked, but now she truly stopped and stared. She tapped on the tablet screen and stats popped up, illuminated and white as the photo of the slave darkened in the background. 

Name: Tracer  
Age: 26   
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 130-140  
Training: 3 years  
Details: Born in captivity, no previous owner, no notable injuries or illnesses. 

Tracer. Ana tapped the screen again and the stats disappeared. She stared at little Tracer's picture again. She stared at the slave's eyes. Tracer wasn't particularly beautiful. She did not have the distinctly feminine features that were so desired in slaves these days. Her jaw was slender and her nose was quite cute but her hair was cut so short. Her eyes were so beautiful though, sharp like cats eyes. And her lips... those soft pink kissable lips. 

Ana knew she should mark the photo and keep swiping. She knew she needed to review the entire catalog in order to be thorough. Instead she stood, and walked over to the receptionist who sat behind a tall desk. 

"Is there a wait for this one?" Ana asked, handing the tablet over with the slave's face clearly displayed.   
  
The receptionist tapped on the screen a few times. He entered in a passcode and gained access to a page that Ana wasn't allowed to see. After a moment, he smiled up at her. "She's available. Shall I set up a room for you?" 

Butterflies fluttered in Ana's belly as she nodded. It was nonsense to be nervous and still she found herself feeling excited. She hoped she would like the slave as much in person as she did just seeing her photo. Ana had been to enough auction houses, she was ready to buy. 

The receptionist came out from behind his desk and lead the way towards a door. They passed the other potential buyers in the waiting room, still paging through the catalog. Beyond the door there was a hallway filled with more doors; greeting rooms. The receptionist gave one of the doors two quick knocks before unlocking it with a key. The light was on inside.  
  
Ana was pleased to find a quaint set up. She'd been in plenty of greeting rooms in these last few months and not all of them were so nice. Here she found a plush leather arm chair and a small circular side table. Lube, rubber gloves, cleansing wipes, and a metal wand were provided for her use. Ana sat down in the leather chair. 

"Just a moment." The receptionist said. He disappeared closing the door behind himself as he went. 

Ana waited in anticipation. She listened with a keen ear to the noises of footsteps and doors opening and closing up and down the hall outside. She tapped her fingers on the armchair as she waited. Fortunately she was not made to wait very long. The door soon opened and the slave was escorted in. 

Tracer. Oh, Tracer. She was much more beautiful in person than in her photo. She was naked as the day she was born, save for the collar. She seemed very comfortable in her nakedness though. It only showed a little how nervous she was. Of course she was nervous. She could potentially be meeting her new owner. Ana found herself rising to her feet as the door was closed on the two of them. 

"Hello little one." Ana greeted her sweetly. 

Tracer smiled. She didn’t show her teeth but her pink lips turned up adorably. "Hello, ma’am." She said. "I hope I'm of interest to you."

Ana had at least half a foot of height over the slave. She turned to the nearby table and took two rubber gloves from the container. She was a trained military medic, among other things, and so pulling the gloves on was quite natural for her. Ana did not snap them because she wasn't unreasonable. 

"I'm Ana Amari." She said her name as she stepped up close. "I'm going to touch you a little, dear. Just relax." 

Tracer stared up at her, brown eyes gleaming in the bright lights of the greeting room. Her gaze fell quite obviously to Ana's eyepatch again and again. She said nothing. She let Ana feel the glands in her neck and the shape of her throat. Ana lifted Tracer's slim arms, guiding them to extend outward. She felt in brushing strokes over the slave's ribs. Ana noticed that Tracer was hairless under her arms. She felt the glands in her armpits as well. With warm, soft touches she guided Tracer's hands back down. 

"You're very beautiful." Tracer whispered. She almost didn't seem to notice the touching all over her body. She was staring up at Ana's face, just staring at it. Perhaps it was only ugly old men or unbecoming women who had greeted her before. 

"You're very cute yourself." Ana said warmly. 

That made Tracer blush a little. "Thank you, ma’am." She stuttered out. 

Ana reached around to plant a firm hand on the small of Tracer's back. She held the little slave in place as she palpated the different organs in her belly. Her liver, spleen, kidneys, intestines, pancreas, appendix, and the aorta under her belly button. 

"Do they let you run and exercise?" Ana asked. 

Tracer seemed confused for a moment, as though she had never been asked such a question. "Yes." She nodded up at Ana. "And plenty of sunlight." 

Ana smiled. That was very good to hear. "Will you open your mouth for me?" 

Tracer's perfect lips parted and her mouth fell open. Ana reached up with her gloved hands to pull down the slave's bottom lip. Her teeth were clean. She guided Tracer's face towards the bright ceiling lights and told her to open very wide. She reached in with two fingers to push down the slave's tongue. Her tonsils were still there in the back and her throat was of a normal color. Tracer allowed the fingers in her mouth with phenomenal ease. 

Ana's attention did turn, finally, to the slave's genitals. She reached down to cup Tracer’s crotch gently. She slid her finger between the hairless lips of her labia. Her fingers brushed over Tracer’s clit and then back, towards the opening of her vagina. She did not slip them inside but appraised the circumference with cautious palpation. "Have you taken many vaginal inserts during your training?" 

"Yes ma’am." Tracer nodded, speaking as though there weren't gloved between her legs. 

"And urethral inserts?" 

Tracer's soft brown eyebrows drew together in confusion for a second. "No, ma’am." 

Ana nodded. She was done with her examinations and she stepped away, The timing of her movements coincided with Tracer's answer too closely. The slave seemed to think Ana's pulling away had to do with her saying 'no'. Tracer suddenly spoke up, nervousness bubbling in her voice. "I can learn, ma’am." She assured vehemently. "Anything. I'm a very good learner." 

Ana smiled, and she put her hand in Tracer's shoulder to relax her. "It's alright. I'm very impressed so far." 

Tracer looked up at her hopefully. She was so adorable in the way she was absolutely transfixed. She just kept staring up at Ana as though she'd never seen someone like her. It made Ana want to bend down and kiss her on the lips just to see what she would do. She didn't, of course. 

"Bend over and grab your ankles, little one." She said very kindly. 

Tracer did. She turned her back to Ana, spread her feet to the width of her shoulder, and bent in half at the waist. She was remarkably flexible. Ana had seen other slaves struggle with such a pose, legs trembling as they assumed the position, but not Tracer. 

Tracer was very well exposed but Ana used her gloved hands to spread the slave's cheeks even further. Her hole was pink and beautiful. Ana ran her thumb over the puckered wrinkles a few times, and she could just barely feel movement deeper within, Tracer's muscles flexing. 

"Good." Ana patted the slave's behind. "You may stand." 

Tracer hesitated. "Would you like to feel inside, ma’am?" She asked, raising a little but still half bent and still very much exposed. 

 _Oh yes, I would_ _._ Ana thought. Truthfully though, she found rectal inspections in greeting rooms to be rather tasteless. She wouldn’t have known what to look for inside beyond just 'tightness' or a reaction, and she could find those things out on her own in all due time. 

"Why don't you come sit with me and talk to me instead." Ana suggested. She took off her gloves and tossed them in the waste bin. She sat down in the leather chair and patted her thigh. 

"In your lap, ma’am?" Tracer was standing now. She spoke with a little smile as though she wasn't expecting this but was still deliciously delighted. 

Ana nodded and Tracer came over. The slave took Ana's hand as it was held out to her and she climbed onto Ana's lap. Her bare cheeks were against the pant leg of Ana's thigh. Ana wrapped an arm around the girl, and with the other hand she reached down to very sweetly cup Tracer's inner thigh. Although she looked down at Ana's hand curiously, she didn’t mind being touched. 

"Do you like anal sex?" Ana asked her. 

Tracer nodded her head. "Yes, ma’am." 

"You can be honest with me, Tracer." Ana told her. "I won't tell on you if you say no to one of my questions. I only want to get to know you."

Tracer glanced over at Ana's face and nodded. "Honestly ma’am... I like it." 

"Good." Ana sliding her hand up further. "Do you like it rough or gentle?" 

"Whichever you prefer, ma’am." Tracer told her.

That was a very clever answer for a slave to give and Ana smiled. "If you had to choose?" 

Tracer shrugged a little. "I... I like both, ma’am." She answered plainly, then a panic overcame her for a flash of a second and she straightened her poster a little. "I mean, I'll choose. If I must. I didn't mean to offend-" 

Ana laughed warmly, and her fingers found Tracer’s clit. She didn’t stroke it or toy with it, she just let her touch rest against the little bundle of nerves. "Both is a good answer." She reassured. 

Tracer didn't seem to think so but she nodded anyway. 

"What do you like best in your training?" Ana continued her questions. 

Tracer considered for a long moment. "Mm.. when I was first being trained, I was made to wear a fat plug to bed." She looked to Ana who nodded for her to continue on. "I liked it. It was big and heavy and I could feel it inside me all night." She squirmed a little as she spoke. It might not have been noticeable if she wasn’t sitting in Ana’s lap. 

"Do you like very big insertions?" Ana pressed her. 

Tracer nodded. "Yes... my trainer says I'm very good at taking them. I like to feel full for." 

"Have you ever been opened with a speculum?" Ana asked curiously. She wondered if it was the stretch Tracer enjoyed. She had a few speculums and other dilators at home, along with plenty of other sex toys. Tracer might like playing with one of those. 

"I..." Tracer looked over at Ana. "I don't know that word, ma’am. Maybe. They put a lot of things inside me." 

Ana only smiled and nodded. "That's alright, Tracer." 

She had known ever since she'd seen that picture in the catalog that she wanted this girl. Ana had been stunned by seeing her in person. She was a smart, sweet little slave. She would be perfect to take home. Ana was going to do it… she was really, finally, going to by a slave for herself. 

"I have one more question for you, Tracer." Ana said with an air of importance about her words. "Would you want to come home with me?" 

Tracer lit up at once. "Me?" She asked in a breath. "You would choose me, ma’am?" 

Ana smiled. "Yes."

Tears sprang unbidden to the little slave's eyes. She threw her arms around Ana's neck and held her. "Please!" She gasped. "I would be the best slave! Please take me, ma’am!" 

Ana smiled and laughed and patted the girl's back. How could she say no now?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
